Senior Leadership The Senior Leaders of the UC Davis Cancer Center are Ralph de Vere White, M.D., Director; Hsing-Jlen Kung, Ph.D., Associate Director for Basic Science; David R. Gandara, M.D., Associate Director for Clinical Research; Moon Chen, Ph.D., M.P.H., Associate Director for Cancer Control; Dennis Matthews, Ph.D., Associate Director for Biomedical Technology; Primo Lara, M.D., Associate Director for Translational Research; Jeanine Stiles, Associate Director for Administration; and, Ken Turteltaub, Ph.D., Senior LLNL Liaison. Personnel Complement of Personnel. The size of the Senior Leadership is In part dictated by the development of the integrated cancer program between the University of California, Davis and the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory. The partnership represents the marriage of two cultures - t he University and the National Laboratory - which Increased the complexity of scientific Interactions within and among programs. It also reflects the diversity of programmatic Interests within the membership - from biomedical technology to population science and cancer health disparities to more familiar, medical biology-oriented Interests in basic science, comparative oncology, organ sites, and therapeutics.